Harry Potter and The Betrayal
by Tasha
Summary: Harry and his Friends get the letter telling them about their 7th year and find that some things are about to change drastically!!! Some people die while others come back!


A/N This is the complete version of Harry Potter And The Betrayal. Yes I know that there are tons of spelling and grammer mistakes, so no flames please!!!! I don't mind any other flames about the story and welcom any ideas for the sequel. So be kind and send your reviews to Tahsa2003@aol.com. ***Tasha***  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE BETRAYAL...  
CHAPTER 1  
"Get up boy." Aunt Petunia Screeched through the floorboards and door,   
while most would think this was humanly impossible, Petunia could wake the dead.  
"I'm up!" Harry said, he had been up since midnight, today was a day to everyone   
else in the family except Harry, it was his birthday. Though up until age 11 he never  
really paid attention to the day, he now found himself up at midnight every year. Something   
inside him woke him up every year.   
Ron sent Harry "Quiditch, A guide to the newest moves".   
Hermoine sent Harry a book called "Cooking with a Wand" this was especiallly   
thoughtful because Harry's cousin Dudley was on a diet and because of this the rest  
of the family was. Hagrid had sent Harry a Trantula thinking that Harry would like it but   
Harry had killed it immediatly. Sirius sent Harry a set of exploding balls, which sent a cloud  
of smoke into the air allowing someone to sneak away.   
A letter from Hogwarts also arrived via owl today. Harry looked at it with excitement   
he couldn't wait to open it. He was in his last year at Hogwarts and hopefully his best.   
As he unrolled the parchment he saw the familiar green ink writing that was   
Professor McGonagall's and read:  
Dear Harry,  
As you know two 7th year students are made Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts.   
I am pleased to tell you that you and Mr. Weasley tied for position of Head Boy,   
due to your many heroic deads, along with Hermoine Granger as Head Girl.   
I am very pleased that you all come from my house. Even though this is not an excuse for   
you to continue hatching plans of your own. Congratulations!  
Enclosed is your Head Boy badge  
Sincerly,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck, not only had he made Head Boy,   
but his two best friends also made it! Nothing would spoil today. In a week he   
would be leaving Privet Drive for good. As soon as he graduated he would find a place to  
live on his own. Harry, who had long since surpassed Uncle Vernon and Dudley in strength   
and height, went down stairs with a smile on his face.   
"What's with the incescent smile, boy?" Uncle Vernon said with contempt  
"Just thinking of how happy you'll be when I move out." Harry stated in complete honesty.  
"Well that's all good because we won't allow you to wallow around this house for the rest of your life because you wasted your schooling on becoming a wizard."Uncle Vernon said matter-of-factly.   
  
This made Harry think of long upsetting arguments. Uncle Vernon and the rest of his horrible family thought that Harry was going to be lazy and that his Mum and Dad were lazy also.   
  
"If it would make you happy I will move out today."  
Harry said while thinking of how much this would rattle Uncle Vernon.   
"Well, I uh, I guess you better start packing."  
  
  
Harry started packing up while he sent an owl to Ron. Telling Ron he would pay his family rent for staying with them. He also told Ron to meet him at the Leaky Couldron.  
Harry packed his trunk and asked Vernon if he would mind giving him a ride to London.  
Vernon obliged because he felt that it would help get rid of the thorne in his side and he was all for that.   
During the ride to The Leaky Couldron Vernon was almost nice. Then all of the sudden he saw something that jolted him into the past and all his hate. It was a group of wizards on the side of the road talking in hushed groups.  
  
"They were like that the day your ruddy parents got themselves killed, you know." Vernon said in contempt  
"Who?' Harry wondered after how nice his Uncle had been he was now a little worried.   
"Your lot. I knew your parents had died before you were on the step. They were talking about you and your family. Bloody annoying it was. Well you will soon be leaving so no matter."   
"My Lot?? Listen Vernon I have never done anything against you and you have always treated me like an unmenchanable slug. You talked about my parents for years as if they were criminals. And you don't realize how they helped you. You call me ungrateful but if you knew exactly how they died you would realize that you are the ungrateful prat."  
Harry was glad that by this point they were almost to the Leaky Couldron because this was what he had been trying to avoid by staying with Ron.  
Uncle Vernon who was at a loss for words was now gripping the wheel with two hands looking like a giant strawberry.   
  
Harry rolled down the window and stuck his head out so he could get some fresh air. While his head was out the window he heard wispers.  
'-yeah that's what I 'eard. Dumbledore tried to 'ead him off -"  
"Now, Now I don't know what you're talking about but what I heard-"  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he could believe what he heard. He knew that Dumbledore was going off this summer to try and find out what Voldemort had up his sleeve but he wasn't sure if Dumbledore was in danger. He wouldn't be if he was Harry would feel the tell tale sign in his scar that something was wrong. Although, he thought to himself, he did have that dream a couple of nights ago about the Triwizard Tournament that took place so long ago. He hadn't had that dream in ages. And his scar hurt whenever he got to the part where Cedric died so maybe it was just a reaccurence. It only hurt because he had dreamed about the night Cedric died, right?   
  
His thoughts were interupted by the car slowing down as he reached the area near The Leaky Couldron. Though Uncle Vernon could not see it Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he got out onto the street.   
Harry didn't want to seem like a total leech so he thanked his Uncle for everything that they have done and all the like. Harry was just about to go into the Leaky Couldron when he saw Ron and Mr. Weasly pull up in there new car the ministry gave the Weaslys.   
"Harry! How are you." Mr. Weasly yelled out onto the street.  
"Good thanks Mr. Weasly." Harry said feeling the need to say something.  
Ron got out of the car and loaded up Harry's things.   
"Hey Harry, dad was afraid that we wouldn't be here on time." Ron said  
"If not I would have just waited in the Leaky Couldron." Harry said suspecting there was something they didn't want him to know.  
"Well I'm just glad that we were here on time." Mr. Weasly said   
"Do you guys want some Butterbeers before we head off? I have to give a toast to my fellow Head Boy." Harry asked feeling the need to treat his friends.  
"NO, um, we can't because Molly has lunch waiting for us." Mr. Weasly seeming quite off guard as they got into the car and started pulling off.  
"Is there something I should know?" Harry aasked now knowing definatley that something was wrong.  
"Well we were going to wait to tell you but-" Mr. Weasly was suddenly interrupted by Ron.  
"Dad let me tell him. Harry, something happened to Dumbledore. He was off near Albania and oh Harry he was hurt badly. We just found out today. He's still alive but just barely. We were going to come and get you as your owl came to us. He's at Hogwarts and he wants to see you."  
"How did it happen?" Harry said in shock although inwardly he knew how.  
"The ministry didn't give me many details. But I'm sure that you could figure out who was behind it. They only told me to come and get you." Mr. Weasly said   
Harry just stared out the window wondering why?   
Why were his parents murdered?  
Why him?  
Why were all of his loved ones hurt by Voldemort?  
Ron could tell Harry was deep in thought and decided it best not to interrupt.   
Harry looked up at Ron whose face was etched with concern for Harry,grief for Dumbledore, and could it be fear of whats to come?  
"Are you okay Ron?" Though Ron wasn't nearly as close to Dumbledore Harry knew that Dumbledore meant a lot to himself, Ron, and Hermoine.  
"I'm well I don't know how I am. It's just kind of scary because Dumbledore was the only one that You-Know-Who was afraid of. And Dumbledore was always so lax when it came to us and Hermoine-"  
"Ron, does Hermoine know?"  
"Yeah, she's meeting us there now."  
They pulled into Hogsmeade. Harry knew they had used magic to get here quickly.  
  
"We can't drive the car onto the grounds of Hogwarts so there is a portkey that we can use." Mr. Weasly said.  
  
They all walked over to a moldy piece of bread picked it up and suddenly they were outside of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked up at the doors of Hogwarts feeling 11 years old again. Scared of what was to come. Harry wasn't sure if he could do this. Oh, he could take many run ins with Voldemort but seeing a loved one who was about to die was a little disconcerning.   
  
"Harry are you ready?" Mr. Weasly questioned.  
"Yeah I guess so."   
  
As they walked into the familiar corridor they were met by Professor McGonagal.   
"He's up in the hospital wing.-"  
Harry jogged up the stairs like they were nothing, skipping the ones that were trick stairs.  
  
He burst into the hospital wing where he was met by Madam Pomfry.  
"He's right this way Harry."  
  
Harry walked slowly over to the bed that was surrounded by a couple of people. Hermoine saw Harry walk in and came over and gave him a hug with tears rolling down her eyes.  
"He's sleeping now. It's so sad Harry. I don't understand why this had to happen either."  
"I most certainly am not sleeping," Dumbledore said in somewhat of a hushed forceful tone. "Harry, I'm so glad that you've made it. Come over here boy."  
Harry walked towards the bed. He hated seeing his mentor lying on the bed looking so fragile.  
"Hey Professor Dumbledore. I, uh, how are you feeling?" Harry said absolutly at a loss for words.  
"Well I could really go for some Lemon Heads but Madam Pomfrey won't let me have any so I guess I'm as good as can be expected. Would you all mind stepping out besides Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly Jr."  
As the others left Ron and Hermoine joined Harry at the bedside.   
"Ahh three of my five favorite pupils, two are missing but I will be with them soon, I'll tell them hi for you Harry. Now don't look at me like that we all know whats going to happen to me." Dumbledore said as he looked at the protesting faces. "I know you three have what it takes to make Voldemort as scared of you as he was of me. You need to know, Harry, that Voldemort was weakend by this battle, but he isn't dead no matter what you hear. I want you three to stay at Hogwarts this year finish, don't go looking for Voldemort, you must promis me this. There were certain protections I put on the place to make sure all the pupils would be taken care of. Harry, in my office there are many things that you alone know what they do such as the Pensieve. Those are yours use the knowledge to gain power over Voldemort. I also have a journal of sorts in my office that is also yours. Share the knowledge with your friends and you will beat Voldemort. Ron I had you three named heads because I knew that I could count on you guys to keep an eye on things around here for me. Mr. Weasly you are as important as your brothers never forget that. Ms. Granger know things by the books isn't everything, I believe by now you have learned it, however learn all you can about the enemy and old magic. I want you to know that I will always be with you. Evil cannot win. Good will prevail. Now come here all of you and give this old man a hug."  
"Dumbledore this can't be the end, I mean it was only 6 years ago I met you and now your leaving me, why?"  
"Do you remember what I told you about death and what it means to the organized mind. This is my new journey Harry, I need this. And I will always be with you."  
"I don't know if I can let you go, not without a fight. I won't let Voldemort get away with this I promise."   
"Me, neither." Came Ron and Hermoines voice simontaneously.  
"Promise me that you won't go looking for trouble until you graduate. If he comes to you then beat him, but don't look for trouble. Promise me!" Dumbledore looked into the faces and gave them a look of happiness.  
"You kids brought back my youth and so quickly you have become wonderful adults. Thankyou. I want you to know that I care for you all very much. Look after each other.   
I promise I will always be by your side."  
"We won't let you down." Hermoine said   
"I promise we'll keep your memory alive." Ron said  
Harry who was in a state of denial couldn't say anything like Ron or Hermoine.  
"I will kill Voldemort if it's the last thing I do Dumbledore. I promise you that."   
"Harry, Ron and Hermoine I want you to know that you three have always made me proud."  
  
And with that the great man who was Albus Dumbledore passed away with his three pupils standing next to the bed crying. Harry, who was used to hiding his emotions was for once unhinged. Silent tears slid down his face as he vowed to avenge Dumbledore's death.  
  
The funeral was quit a sight to see. Almost every wizard and witch turned out for the event. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat blanked faced as many people said they were sorry for their loss. Though the ministry had kept it a secret many people had their suspiscions as to how Dumbledore died. Harry took the death of Dumbledore the hardest. Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to him. His only true family. Voldemort had taken all his family away from him. He couldn't let another person get close to him now. No one he truly cared for.  
  
"Harry,dear, I'm so sorry for your loss. We're all going to miss Dumbledore. Are you coming home with us tonight?" Mrs. Weasly asked Harry.   
"I think I am going to stay at the Leaky Couldron because I, uh, I need to get my thngs for Hogwarts." Harry said he had made up his mind that he wasn't going to endanger his friends anymore. So he would go to the Leaky Couldron and live there until he could get his wizard gold converted to Muggle money. He was going to live among Muggles and let Voldemort find him on his own. Then he would defeat Voldemort.   
"Oh, well ,if you need anything send us an owl." Ron and Mrs. Weasly said with concern and they left after they said their goodbyes.  
Hermoine walked over to Harry looking puffy eyed and red.  
"I,uh, guess I see you at the begining of term, right?"  
"Right" Harry said not wanting Hermoine to think for a second that anything was wrong.   
Harry and Hermoine hugged and then Hermoine left.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry got on the next train to London and was there the next morning. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore was dead. He had rented a place at the Leaky Couldron and stayed in his room most of the day. He went out only in his invisibility cloak so he could be free to roam with out all of those " That's him" looks. Harry who was already skinny hadn't been eating since he found out about Dumbledore was now skin and bones. He didn't care. Any time he recieved a letter from Ron, Hermoine, or Sirius he just burned it. He couldn't let his friends be killed because of him. September 1st came and he figured his friends realized they were better off without him because no one cared. If they did they would have been there Harry now spent all his days in his room where he wouldn't be bothered at all. He never ate, revenge was his only thirst.   
About September 3rd he was pouring over Dumbledore's journal when the words became blurred. Harry rubbed his eyes and decided that he must be overly exhausted. He had been reading since 10 the previous night. He dropped the journal and feel asleep.   
  
When he awoke he wasn't in his small room at the Leaky Couldron. He opened his eyes and suddenly scenes from the past were dumped over him like cold water. He remembered lying up here after Cedric died, and being up here when Dumbledore died. And then it hit him where he was but he didn't know how he got here. What he did know was that everyone was in danger because he was here. He got up to get dressed and suddenly someone was holding him down.  
  
"Hermoine he's up." The voice was Ron's   
  
"Oh thank god!," Hermoine walked over to the bed, " I thought we might lose you too. When Ron and I saw you on the ground, we didn't know what we would do."  
  
"Stay away from me! Don't you understand I'm a curse to anyone who cares? I'd be better off dead." Harry said angrly. Why had they saved him? Didn't they get it?  
  
"Ohh get off it, do you think the world revolves around you? Just becuase your mister famous doesn't make you the sun. Okay?" Ron said positivly worried about his friend.   
  
"What Ron is trying to say, is that we care for you and we don't want to lose you." Hermoine piped in.  
  
"Do you think I want to lose you guys? I will if we're still friends." Harry said tears almost choking him.  
"You promised Dumbledore that you would finish Hogwarts, are you going to let him down now?" Hermoine said   
  
"I, er, I guess I can't. But I can't stand the thoughts of Hogwarts without him. And what if Voldemort takes you guys from me, then what does it matter?"  
  
"We will deal with it when the time comes" Hermoine said matter-of-factly  
  
"Now the school just thinks that you were late because you went on an extended vacation so don't worry. No one knows what happened." Ron said.   
  
"I never got supplies." Harry said trying to make another excuse.  
  
"That's what we figured so mum got your supplies for you." Ron said looking happy to have bested Harry.  
  
"In that case tell me what I have missed." Harry said glad to have friends who he could count on.   
  
"Well all the teachers are the same except Snape. Snape is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.-" Hermoine was cut off by Harry  
  
"WHAT???"   
  
"Yup and Proffesor Flamel is our new potions master." Said Ron  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed that slime to be-"  
  
"Harry this was arranged before Dumbledore went to Albania." Ron broke in.  
  
" Well this ought to be interesting. By the way, who's headamster now?" Harry asked wondering what else could be amiss.  
  
"Well luckly it isn't Snape. Professor McGonalgal is Headmistress now." Ron said   
Hermoine had been sort of quiet since she said something about Snape. And even then she seemed like she was still shell shocked. Though Harry didn't want the pain of losing Dumbledore brought up again he knew it must so they could all heal.   
  
"Come over here Hermoine." Harry oredered and she walked over towards the bed. "Are you sure your okay? Or do you need to talk?" Harry questioned while looking at Hermoine. For the first time in her life she looked unsure and timid. She didn't even look like this when they beat the troll. She looked over towards Ron and then slowly almost as if willing her self that she was okay she said, "NO."   
  
Harry looked over to Ron and he thought that Ron understood so he motioned for Ron to leave. Harry looked at Hermoine and was worried about her. How could he have been so selfish?   
"Hermoine, we both know that your not okay. Tell me what your feeling."   
  
"I don't need to tell you anything. I mean we're all going to be a little sad because of Dumbledore but that's it. Seeing you there was just a little like having De Ja View. That's all." Harry knew there was more to it but then decided not to persue it.   
Hermoine left and Ron came in.   
"Ron, was she that upset before you guys found me?" Harry asked  
  
"Come to think of it, no. She was sad after the funeral, but when she came to Diagon Alley she seemed like normal again. She got sadder when we figured out that you weren't coming. Then when we got permission to come and look for you she looked like she was almost in tears. When we came upon you in a heap we thought for sure that Voldemort had got you. Hermoine herself almost blacked out. I saw that you were still breathing and I told her. And immediatly she swung into action." Ron finished looking into Harry's green eyes for some sort of reasoning.  
  
"I see, well what I did was very selfish of me. What time is it?" Harry asked wondering what he would be walking in on.   
  
"It's right before breakfast so get up and let's go eat." Ron said   
  
Harry was famished and this sounded great. He got up and got dressed. Was about ready to walk out of the room when Ron said, " Are you forgetting something?" while pointing to the Head Boy badge.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Harry walked out the door behind Ron. They went down the steps together and the got to the Great Hall. Harry looked up at the High Table and with a stab of pain realized there was no Dumbledore sitting up there. All though he knew there wouldn't be he was still stabbed by the fact he wasn't there. Harry sat in his usual spot between Hermoine and Ron. Hermoine was there looking happy once again. Harry knew then and there he would never understand women. Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how are you?"  
  
"Good, I guess."  
  
"Congratulations on being Head Boy. I want you to know that Dumbledore would be glad that you came to your senses. Ms. Granger and Mr.Weasly will let you know about the priviliages and responsibilities of Head Boy. See you in Transfiguration"  
  
"So, she's still teaching transfiguration?" Harry said wondering how she could manage both.   
"Well it seems to me that the ministry might think she is a friendlier Headmistress but she won't be their puppet." Said Ron and Harry thought of just how much they had grown up since there first year.   
  
When Harry resumed classes he was showered with congratulations and well wishes. Although Harry was used to the attention it didn't mean he liked it. Meanwhile Ron stood off to the side his Head Boy badge clearly visible and yet no one cared that he was also Head Boy. Harry shot a glance at Ron and he realized that he was galring at him. Harry chalked it up to imagination.   
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermoine all had Defense Against the Dark Arts together and so they walked to that class. Snape looked a little happier now that he had the job he had pinned for. Harry was wrong, Snape looked straight into Harry's eyes and asked him if he had the report that was due today. Of course Harry didn't have it so he lost ten points for Gryffindor, but everyone understood.   
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't as fun as it use to be now that Snape was teaching it. Harry wondered how everything could go so haywire it a few short weeks. As Snape lectured on and on about Dingydots Harry started thinking of his good friends, Sirius and Lupin. Although the were older then Harry, he thought of them in the same class as Hermoine and Ron. Last time Harry heard from Sirius they were okay but near Albania and Harry was worried. He was even more worried becuase of Dumbledore's death. During lunch he decided, he would go to the owlery and send them an owl. After class Harry had Divination with Ron, although both of them detested the class they still took it because it was the easiest class to BS through. Professor Trelawny liked to predict Harry's death every year, but as far as Harry could tell he was still alive. As Harry climbed into the tower he could smell the familiar perfumed smoke of Professor Trelawny's room. Harry was getting very sleepy already, it was going to be a long class today.  
"Good morning my dears. We are lucky to have one of our own back with us, but for how long I'm afraid to say. Someone will leave our group before the end of the year. This year in Divination we are going to learn how to speak with the deceased. Although some say that this is impossible, I am forever talking with Winston Churchill. We are going to use the past as a key to unlocking the future. The past does have a tendency to repeat itself. Although it may not mimick the total plot, it does mimick important events. Let's open to page 4 so we can learn about some important discoveries in talking to the deceased."  
  
Harry turned and looked at Ron who was acting awfully weird today. Harry made a mental note to ask him. Ron stared back as if transfixed by what Trelawny had just said. After falling asleep in the class Harry felt quite awake when it came time for Transfiguration.   
  
Transfiguration was rather boring today and Harry sat in the back thinking about what Trelawny had said. He didn't believe that the past repeated itself, but he did believe that it influenced the present. Later tonight he planned to look into Dumbledore's Pensieve to see if he could get some idea of what was to come.  
  
At the end of class Professor McGonagall asked to see Harry.  
" I just wanted to let you know that you are also the captain for the Quiditch team this year and that we lost a beater from the team so we need a couple more players. Tryouts can be set next Saturday. I want you to make the final call."  
"Alright I'll be there. Do I need to post the signs or have you already?" Harry asked hopping he didn't need to post the signs.  
"No, I've already done that." Said McGonagall  
Harry was extremely relieved and went to lunch. He grabbed out his quil and scroll and wrote to Sirius.  
Dear Sirius,  
How are you doing? I am sure by now you know what happend to Dumbledore. I hope that you are being careful, I don't want to lose you guys too. I promised Dumbledore that I would stick around here until the end of the year, then I coming with you guys to defeat Voldemort. Maybe I'll see you sometime this year.  
Harry  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine ddn't have any classes on Friday afternoons so they went into the commons. There was a certain sort of unexplainable calm between the three. They talked but they knew what to avoid. They avoid Dumbledore's death. Hermoine and Ron were playing chess, and Hermoine was almost as good as Ron by now. Harry meanwhile was reading Dumbledore's journals. Harry had been readin a journal from about 16 years ago. Harry suddenly gasped aloud as he ran across something familiar but before he could read on Ron asked a question.  
"Harry, tell us what you're reading about." Ron asked, with a tone of resentment in his voice.   
Harry knew that Ron always had a little resentment when it came to Harry being someone's favorite.   
" This is the journal about the year my parents died." Hermoine looked at Harry with her eyes wide open.   
"Harry, do you want us to leave?" Hermoine asked with concern he had never heard before. It was as if she was worried about someone she loved. And at that moment Harry realized the growth that had taken place since they had met 6 years ago. He saw Ron, tall and gangly like his dad, with a mustasche growing. And there was Hermoine tall with sleek hair that was no longer bushy. Her teeth were straight and he realized she was wearing makeup.   
"Harry, Hermoine was asking you if you wanted us to leave?" Ron said   
"No, no I'll read it aloud if you want." Harry said.  
"Please do." Hermoine said as Ron shook his head yes.  
"July 31st 1986  
Today Lily and James Potter sent me an owl saying that they had a child, a little boy, name Harry. I worry for the boy and his parents because Voldemort has picked James for his next target. Servius Snape has informed me that Voldemort is also worried about the boy for some reason. I can only suspect, due to knowing Jame's family history, why Voldemort is scared. James is one of the many in a long line of Gryffindor offspring. I susupect Voldemort is worried that Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor. I told James that he is welcome to come to Hogwarts and stay but he has decided to use a spell to hide from Voldemort. However, before he does his is going to bring Harry and Lily by so that I may see them." Harry stopped for a second thinking. So this is why Voldemort tried to kill him. It suddenly made sense, but was he really the Heir of Gryffindor?  
Ron seemed to be reading his mind.  
"Oh so now you're the Heir of Gryffindor, what's next will you be the King as well?" Ron said jokingly .  
"Listen I didn't ask to be any of this but I am so what else am I to do?" Harry said.  
"Look I was only joking but you obviously feel quilty about something so I am going to bed." Ron stomped out of the room   
Hermoine came closer to Harry.   
"It's not your fault and Ron realizes it. Ron is just upset because Dumbledore left those journals to you." Hermoine countinued, " Why don't you read some more to me?"  
"Alright.  
August 5th 1986-  
James and Lily Potter stopped by today with Harry. He has his father's same unruly hair. Sirius Black came with the Potters, it seems they named him Harry's Godfather. While Black took Harry around the school showing him all the secrets, no doubt, I had a chance to talk to James and Lily about why Voldemort was after them. It was then that Lily told me about her family history. She didn't know much, only that her mom was a witch and her father was a muggle. However her sister turned out to be a Squib. While at Hogwarts she found out that her mother came from a long line of Slytherine's ancestors. I told her that I suspected that if Voldemort knew this she would be safe."   
"I can't believe it my mum, related to Slytherin?" Harry said. Then it all made sense. Voldemort telling his mum to step aside that all he wanted was the boy and not her. Why he had come after Harry and his father. Why he would have left Lily alone.   
"Oh, Harry. Are you okay? This must be such a shock, but it all makes sense." Hermoine said as she wrapped her arms around Harry.   
"I, I , just can't believe Dumbledore never told me. Why didn't my mum just step aside? She would be alive, Dumbledore would be alive, Sirius would have never gone to jail. And I wouldn't need to worry about you." By this point Harry realized he was sobbing in Hermoines arms and he hated how weak he seemed.   
"Harry your mum loved you obviously more then life. She gave you a chance to live to avenge your fathers death. She wouldn't want you to wallow around in self pity because you think it will do any good. She would want you to live because she died for you." Hermoine was looking straight into Harry's bright green eyes. No one was in the commons because it must've been midnight. And then Harry took Hemoine's chin into his hands and gave her a kiss, it wasn't more than a peck. When it was over Hermoine just stared at Harry awestruck by what he had just done.   
"How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you and yet be so cursed to have a life like this. I want to get closer to you yet I know if I do Voldemort will come after you or Ron. HE killed my mom to get to me. One of his own beloved Slytherins, to get rid of me, he won't stop at killing you Hermoine."   
"Oh no you don't Mr.Potter. You're not getting out of this that easily. I love you and I will not let you forsake me." Hermoine gave Harry a quick kiss.   
"Is this why you were so upset when you though I was dead?" Harry asked, but he already knew the answer.  
"OF course it was. Although don't get a big head I would be just as worried about Ron." Hermoine said  
"Well I guess there is just one more thing for me to ask you Hermoine Granger. Will you go out with me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." Hermoine said as Harry gave her another long kiss.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Hermoine and Harry stayed up into the wee hours of the night talking about Dumbledore's journal. When they finally went to bed Harry ran upstairs into the dormitory and looked at his photo album of his parents. It all made sense. Was he the Gryffindor Heir? No, the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, that must mean you can't be, right? Oh well it didn't matter tonight, he had a girlfriend, he couldn't believe it took him this long to realize her.  
Harry went to bed and was thinking only happy thoughts, but his night was disturbed...  
Harry had just finished Quiditch practice when he came up to the dormitory to find a note on his bed. I've got him... Harry realized that Voldemort had taken Ron. Hermoine came running in as she heard Harry's yell. They didn't even bother to get permission to leave, they told Neville to tell McGonagal. They raced away on Harry's broom and were off. Suddenly they were in Voldemort's hiding place. Ron was lying next to Voldemort's chair. Harry thought he was dead as a horrible ache went through his scar.  
Harry woke up with a start as he yelled out Ron's name.   
Ron walked over to the Harry and asked him what was wrong.  
"I had a dream that Voldemort got to you and killed you." Harry said.  
"Oh, well, nice to know you care enough to put me in your dreams." Ron said, "Look I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to jump down your throat."   
"That's 'k in fact it worked out good. Not the fact that you left but let's just say it gave me some perspective." Said Harry  
"Oh well your welcome. Are you judging the Quiditch tryouts?"   
"Yup" Harry answered he knew how badly Ron wanted to be on the Quiditch team.  
"Should we go to breakfast?"   
"I want to wait for Hermoine, but I'll see you down there." Harry said, he wasn't sure if Hermoine would want anyone to know.   
"Alright,but, I think you're hidding something."  
  
Harry waited by the fire and Hermoine walked into the commons she just smiled and blushed at him. By the time she came down no one was in the commons and she walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.   
"You all right?" She asked him   
"Yeah, I guess, I had a horrible dream that Voldemort kidnapped Ron and killed him. But at least it wasn't you."   
"Did you tell Ron about us?"   
"I didn't know if I should or not so I opted not. I figured we could tell him in Hogsmeade today."   
They headed to the Great Hall sat down next to Ron who looked at them suspiciously.   
Ron was already finished and Harry and Hermoine only had a slice of toast.   
"Shall we set off to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.   
"Sure"   
"Sure, but I want to take you guys to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer." Harry said  
  
Once they got into Hogsmeade they went into the Three Broomsticks where Draco Malfoy was sitting with his two croonies.   
"Oh great," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Three Musketeers." Said Draco  
  
"Oh get stuffed Malfoy," Harry Said  
  
"Do you know what I think Potter?"   
"Not very much, obviously." Harry retorted while Hermione and Ron sniggered in the back ground.  
"Ha Ha, I didn't know Dumbledore's golden boy was witty too. Here I was thinking that your humor was as dead as he is."   
  
At those words Harry, who had pent up anger at Voldemort, let it all out as he thrashed Draco's head in. Hermione tried to reason with Harry to stop while Ron held back Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Harry you need to stop do you here me..."  
Harry didn't know why he stopped but he did notice that Malfoy had a bloody nose and he knew he would pay for it.   
  
"I'm not even going to bother telling the teachers what you did,no, I'll let the dark Lord avenge this I am going to be his right hand man and you will pay. I gurantee it. You just wait I know how to torment you, I know who you are closest to. And as sure as I know it so will the Dark Lord. Beware of your precious Mudblood Potter!"  
  
"Did you here that Hermione, this is just what I was telling you."   
"What do you mean?" Ron asked Harry  
"Well, Ron, we were going to tell you over a butterbeer but I guess with everything that has happened we should tell you now." Hermione Said  
  
"Do you want to tell him?" Harry asked Hermione  
"Last night, Harry asked me out and I said yes. We are dating!"  
  
Ron couldn't believe his ears, the girl he loved and adored was going out with his best friend. All he could do was smile and nod as thoughts of rage ran through his head.   
"Th- That's Great you guys." Ron said as peppy as he could.  
Harry had a feeling that it wasn't "great" but after his dream last night he wasn't sure of anything really.   
  
"Glad to know you support us Ron. I had to convince Harry that it was okay for him to care about us." Hermione said absoulutly beeming at Ron  
  
"So what did you two discover in Dumbledore's journal after I left?" Ron asked.   
" Oh you know, nothing much, just that my mum was related to Slytherin-"  
"WHAT, cranky Harry your family just get's weirder weirder." Ron said suddenly his anger dissapeared.  
As Harry and Hermione filled Ron in they were being watched. The eyes of Lord Voldemort were looking at them while feeding his next plan.  
"So, Potter, you're girlfriend is rather pretty but I don't think she'll do for my betrayal. No we must go deeper, perhaps Black, Lupin, or even Weasly. To bad Dumbledore had to go, but dear, how grand it would have been for him to betray you. Someone to lead you to the truth. Well we will see won't we...  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry was dreading posting the news about Quiditch tryouts. Ron didn't make it and he didn't know how he was going to convince Ron that it was for the best. Ron was horrible and everyone saw it. Harry went up to Gryffindor Common room which was deserted except for a few people. It was dinner time. As he walked over to the bulliten board Harry saw Ron waiting for him.  
"So Harry did I make it?" Ron asked  
"Ron we need to talk. You see you just aren't what we needed in a beater this year so-"  
"So I didn't make it. That figures. Big shot Harry Potter couldn't stand his friend being better then he is.-"  
"Get off Ron, Professor McGonagoll was there and there were people who were better with the others and myself then you were. I wanted you to be on the team, but if I put you on the team after the way you looked, I would have been kicked out."  
"Well, I can see that certain things are more important then friends. You obviously don't care about my feelings.-"  
"Ron, you know that's not true, give me one example of when I didn't."  
"Well let's see. First you take over my mum like she's yours, mind you, I didn't mind at the time seeing as you were nice and friendly like toward me. Then you take Headboy away from me, because until you got back I was congratulated and cheered, finally I was in the spotlight. Then you came back and the irony was, that I brought you back! Then if that wasn't bad enough you took Hermione."  
"Now wait Ron, I never knew you had feelings for Hermione. And as for Head Boy I wasn't trying to steel the spotlight, I was thrilled over the thought.-"  
"I don't want to hear it, you have never been supportive of me, so get stuffed. I have better things to do tonight then hang around you. Look right there," he said as he pointed to the bulliten bored, " Future D.E.'s meeting tonight 5:30. Sounds great. And look it doesn't revolve around you!" Ron said as he stormed off.  
  
Harry stood there awe struck by what he had said. It wasn't his fault was it? Harry didn't know what to think all he knew was that Ron was upset because of circumstances. It was this way in their fourth year when Harry's name suddenly wound up in the Goblet of Fire. Only Hermione had bridged the gap. This time he wasn't sure if the gap would be fixed. Harry's intuition about Ron's jealousy had been right.   
  
Harry decided to skip dinner and sat by the fire waiting for Hermione to come and lecture him about forgiving Ron. When Hermione did come she looked at Harry with eyes that looked as if they were on the verge of crying.  
"I heard what happened between you and Ron."  
"Hermione, I can't take a lecture right now.-"  
"Harry, I wasn't going to lecture you, I was going to walk over there and give you a big hug."  
Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a hug then she sat next to him on the couch.   
"Ron sat next to me at dinner and told me about the fight. He scared me Harry. I have never seen him like that. Then when dinner was over he said he was going to a meeting tonight. A D.E.meeting. Harry, do you know what D.E. stands for?"  
"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, I figured he was blowing off steam."  
"Death Eaters meet every Saturday and Dracoy Malfoy is the ringleader. Do you think Ron knows what it was about?"  
"I don't know and frankly I don't care. Ron has told me that he doesn't want to live in my shadow anymore and so I won't try and tear him away. Did you know that he liked you Hermione?"  
"Well, I had some idea but I never actually thought that he was that head over heals for me."  
"Well he obviously was. This is kinda bittersweet though, I was worried that Voldemort would kidnap him only to find he is going to some meeting about Death Eaters. At least I know I won't have to worry about him anymore."  
  
"Harry, you know that's not true, my guess would be tat he isn't even at the meeting. I bet he saw that Draco was there and he is just waiting in the Library to make you think he went!"  
'Yeah I guess you're right. So now I will just wait for his apology-"  
"Harry, I, uh, I guess I'm sorry." Ron said as though he had been evesdropping.  
  
"That's okay I just want you to know that I didn't scratch you because I don't want you in my spotlight but because I wasn't allowed to request you. How was your meeting?"  
  
"Oh well, I went to it and Draco Malfoy was there! He didn't see me but I heard them and they were talking about Voldemort. Voldemort has a plan to get you Harry. I don't know what it is because I left before they saw me but he has a plan." Ron said almost as if in monotone.  
  
"Well I figured that he has a plan but I am hoping that he leaves you two alone." Harry said   
So things were back to normal with the three as they sat together discussing the night's events and their plan of action.   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
"From now on I want you to stick with Hermione whenever I am gone. I need someone I can trust to watch her for me." Harry said to Ron before they went to bed.  
  
"Hermione is not going to like the fact that you are having me protect her. Or anyone for that matter." Ron said back.  
  
"I know that but she should also know that I will always protect her and you for that matter." Harry answered back.  
  
Sunday morning Harry woke up and got ready for Quiditch practice. Ron and Hermione were going to study for an hour and then come down to the field and watch Harry. Harry left and went to breakfast after saying goodbye to Hermione.   
  
Harry couldn't believe how well his team worked together. They made time just fly by. Infact, Harry figured he let them out an hour early because Ron and Hermione never came down to practice. He knew they would get the cup this year.   
When he looked at his watch he realized that they had practiced for two hours and that Ron and Hernione were indeed late.  
  
Harry changed in a haste and bolted up to Gryffindor tower. He knew something was horribly wrong. A pang shot down his head and he didn't even need to see the commons.   
  
He ran into the commons and Colin Creevy was there holding a piece of parchment.  
"Harry I found this on the table along with Hermione's stuff." Collin said.  
  
"Give it here Collin" Harry said a quivering note in his voice  
  
Harry opened it up to find a familiar handwriting that he noticed from his dream.  
" Dear Harry,   
I've got them. But I am assured by now that you already knew that. Ohh, Harry don't worry your girlfriend wasn't harmed she trusted my servant to bring her here. I believe you trusted him as well. Well you provided him to me by overshadowing him. I also heard that you know the truth as to your mother's death. Well, I don't want to hurt your precious Hermione, as long as you come to me.   
Sincerly Lord Voldemort"  
  
Harry realized he had crumpled the edge of the parchment. He also realized that his face must have gone into about three different shades of the rainbow while reading the note.  
Although he knew this day would come he didn't think it would be this soon or that his best friend would have anything to do with it.   
"Harry, do you need me to do something?" Colin asked. Harry just stared back at Collin remembering when life was a little less complicated and when Colin hero worshiped him now Colin realized that Harry wasn't all that important and he had stopped. Although he seemed pretty eager to find out what happened. Harry just stared back at Colin while trying to find the words to say something.  
"Don't tell anyone about this note or what I am about to ask you alright?"  
"Alright"  
"Did you see anyone leave the commons that shouldn't be here?"  
"No, well, I saw a rat infact it kinda looked like Ron's old rat, Scatters, I think."  
"A rat that looked like Scabbers? Alright Colin I need you to put Hermiones stuff in her bag and then set it on my bed. Same with Ron's things."  
"Harry, is everything alright?"   
"It should be now just do what I tell you to do."  
Harry ran out through the portrait and to Professor McGonagal's office, the Gargoyle stood in front of the office but sprang to life as if it were told to.   
  
"Ah, Harry I was just about to have you come here so I can get an update on how the Quiditch team looks. So -"  
"Listen Proffesor McGonagal, Hermione and Ron are gone. I got this letter from Voldemort who left it."  
"WHAT? Voldemort took Ron and Hermione?"  
"No Voldemort took Hermione and used Ron to get to her. Ron crossed over to the Dark Arts. I need to leave and find them and I don't care if you tell me-"  
"Not to, if I told you that then I would have to keep you locked up and hope that you don't get out. All I can say is that I hope you don't get hurt. I still can't believe Mr. Weasly went - "  
Harry stopped her, he couldn't stand the thought of it.  
"Why are you giving in so easily?" Harry asked curiuos as to why Professor McGonagal would bend the rules.  
"Dumbledore talked with me privately before he died also and told me if something like this happened to let you go. He said that Voldemort fears you as much as he feared Dumbledore, only pride is making him prod you to attack. He said that if it involved any of your friends or family to let you go. He knew as well as I did that we couldn't stop you, so the least we could do was help you. He had me keep something else of his that he didn't tell you that you could have. He said that the time would be right and I think now the timing is perfect."  
"What is it?"  
McGonagall walked behind her desk and pulled out the Gryffindor sword that Harry had pulled out of the sorting hat in his second year. As she did this Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phenoix, flew down to Harry.   
"Dumbledore wanted you to take her as well. He knew that she would give you strength to fight Voldemort. he also wanted me to tell you that he is extremely sorry that he never told you about your mum but he didn't know how to break it to you. I wasn't quit sure what he ment. I only ask you one thing, don't tell the others what happened. As far as everyone is concerned I am sending you, Ron, and Hermione as exchange wizards to Beuxbatons."  
"Well you need to do a memory charm on Colin because he suspects something." Harry said amazed with his luck. "I'll leave tomorrow, I want to read Ron's journal to see what I can get out of it. I still can't fathom that he would do such a thing."  
"Harry, don't do anything impulsive, and don't forget to tell Sirius."   
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Harry had spent the whole night preparing for the trip. He could feel the silent tears rolling down his eyes as he thought. One thing that comforted him was the fact that Hermione must've caught onto Ron because she wrote Harry a note on a scratch parchment.   
  
Harry,  
I love you. I have a feeling Ron is taking me somewhere...   
Don't worry he won't hurt me. I love you so much don't get yourself hurt.  
Love  
Hermione   
  
Meanwhile Harry looked over Ron's journals and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. How could Ron do this to him? Why Ron?   
Voldemort had taken so much from him that he couldn't help feel hatered creeping up on him. What was he going to do?   
Harry went up into the owlery with a letter he wrote Sirius.  
Dear Sirius,  
Ron has gone looney and has taken Hermione. Hermione and I were dating and Voldemort must've used Ron to get her. I am coming to Albania where I will help you guys. I don't want an argument.  
Harry  
  
Harry hoped he would be able to find her before it was to late. He would not let Voldemort get away with this. As for Ron, he couldn't wait to thrash his face in him. Why did he need to do that to her and betray him. Harry packed a couple of Dumbledore's most important journals, the sword of Gryffindor, and he had Fawkes come with him. Harry couldn't believe it was a month before Christmas. He had hoped to give Hermione a promise ring. "I still will" he told himself. When Harry looked for it he realized he couldn't find it. Before Harry left he looked through Hermione's stuff one more time and found she had left her necklace in the book she was reading. The necklace was a gift Harry had given her one Christmas. It was an hour glass and was meant to bring back memories of when the saved Sirius.  
Harry looked at it and realized that everything would be alright afterall, Ron did care for Hermione. He wouldn't do anything to harm her would he? Harry set out on his broom with the necklece in his pocket to find Sirius. His only thought was Voldemort's death.  
  
Hermione couldn't help thinking how worried Harry would be. If only he knew that she was okay, a little shocked, but okay. Hermione couldn't understand what would make Ron snap enough to put her in danger, let alone work for Voldemort. She just couldn't believe it, no she wouldn't believe it. She felt that at any moment she would wake from this sick dream and see Harry's face smiling down into hers.  
"Oh Harry, I hope you don't come to me. Voldemort wants you to come after me." Hermione thought to herself."If only I could remeber the spell that lets you see that I am safe. You were right after all. Voldemort realized how to hurt you the most and he is succeeding if you come after me."   
Ron had come back to the cave to find Hermione crying. This wasn't what he wanted but he had to do it. He really couldn't explain why.  
"Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you. You do realise that Voldemort doesn't want to harm you at all Hermione, he just wants-"  
"to use me as bait to get to Harry! WHY RON, why are you betraying your friend? He has stuck by you through thick and thin and has never let you down."  
"I beg to differ my dear Hermione, Harry stuck by me when he found it conviniet. HE NEEDED me the first day of school and I helped him fit in. MY FAMILY treated him like there own. HELL we even took him in some summers. Then all he could do was flaunt his wealth and fame in our faces-"  
"Ron, you know as well as I do that your mum felt bad for Harry from the start. You are just jealous because he was better then you at some things and you can't stand -"  
Ron walked over to Hermione and slapped her to get her to be quiet.   
Hermione couldn't believe what Ron just did to her. She sat quietly for a good 5 minutes before she opened her mouth.  
"Ron if you ever cared about me please let me tell Harry I'm alright. I promise I won't tell him where we are. Please." Hermione said as she reached up to feel the necklace Harry had gotten her after they saved Sirius and Buckbeat. She had worn it everyday since their fifth year. She then realized that it was gone. She couldn't help but start to cry again. She had nothing of Harry's except his kisses in her heart.  
  
"Hermione please stop crying everything will be alright. Harry wasn't good enough for you. I could have made you happy and Harry would still be okay but you said yes to him and shoved it into my face. I might be able to persuade the Dark Lord to leave Harry if you were to marry me." Ron purposed.  
  
"Why on earth would I want to marry you?" Hermione said.  
"What if I let you tell Harry you're alright, as long as you don't tell him what I've just said." Ron said  
"I, uh, I guess I will think it about if I get to see Harry." Hermione said  
"Fine as soon as I know he is asleep I will send him a dream in which you will tell him that this is real and that you won't be harmed if he follows my directions."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Harry had been flying all night and decided to stop and take a nap somewhere, he knew that being exhuasted wasn't good. He built a fire and pulled out Hermione's necklace. He wished he could be there with her to hold her and comfort her. If Voldemort or Ron layed one hand on her he would tear them both limb from limb. He wasn't a little kid anymore and he knew that he could beat Voldemort. While thinking he realized that his dream had come true. Voldemort did get Ron just not in the way Harry had originally thought. Harry layed down and Fawkes sat right next to Harry. Soon Harry found himself asleep.   
  
Harry started to dream about the first day he met Hermione and how bossy she had seemed. Then the dream faded away and Harry begin calling for Hermione in his sleep and suddenly she appeared like an angel.   
"Hermione?" Harry said half sleepily  
"Yes Harry"   
"You're here oh I was so worried about -" he said as he rushed to give her a hug and then he realized it was a dream.  
"Harry listen I know that you are worried but Ron is taking real good care of me. He said that as long as you cooperate I will be fine. I Love you."  
"I love you too. Is Ron there right now?" Harry asked   
"Yes" Hermione said with a tinge of a wimper.   
"Did he hurt you, you don't have to answer aloud just look in my eyes." Harry said and when she did he knew Ron had done something to her.   
"Alright what does the jerk want me to do." Harry asked.  
  
"Ahh, Harry nice to know you're still treat me with the same love you've always shown me." Ron said a smile lurking on his face.  
"Stuff it Ron, all I want is Hermione to be safe. So tell me what I have to do to get her back."  
"Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer. First you need to go to the place where your parents hid from Voldemort. There is a package waiting for you there. Go there now, and Harry do be careful, I wouldn't want to have to break poor Hermione's heart." Ron said   
"Let me see her one last time." Harry said  
Ron looked at Hermione and then back at Harry.  
"Alright, you have five minutes before the dream is done."  
"Harry, It's alright," She said although she looked like her best friend was dying, then again Ron was practically dead." I'll be fine as long as I know you're safe. Do you have my necklace?"  
"Yeah why?" Harry answered choking back tears.  
"Look on the back, I had it sent to Hogsmeade to get done. I had just gotten it back and I was going to show it to you."  
Harry looked on the back of the hour glass and read  
Harry+Hermione   
past, present, future  
"It's great Hermione. I promise that I will keep my promise. Promise me that you wont do anything just to save me."  
"I, I promise," Hermione said with her fingers crossed behind her back.  
"Good, now I just want this dream to leave on you blowing me a kiss and saying I love You." Harry said  
Hermione blew Harry a kiss and he heard her saw "I love you" while she faded into darkness.   
Harry woke with a start. His scar had a mix between pain and a wierd kind of calm. He knew that Hermione would be okay and he packed up his stuff. As he picked up his things he heard Hedwig flying into the cave. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and Harry took the letter from her he read it.  
Harry,  
I know you said no argument but I must say BE CAREFUL. I'm sorry about Hermione and Ron also. Now I realize how glad I am that your father wasn't around when everyone thought I betrayed him. All I can say is that not everything is as it seems. I may be on to something. Enough said on that part. I hope all goes well until you get here.  
SIRIUS  
  
Harry took out a piece of parchment and scrawled a note to Sirius.  
  
Sirius,   
There's been a slight change in plans. I need to go to Godric's Hallow. Voldemort has me on some sort of goose hunt. I hope that you guys are okay. I got to see Hermione in a dream and she said that she was okay. That's how I found out I was to go to Godric's Hallow.   
Harry  
  
Hedwig took the note and looking very tired but pleased to have work, flew away. Harry wondered what Sirius was up to, but knew he must get going and not worry about him. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and flew away.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Hermione was elated the rest of the day because she got to see Harry. Ron was busy getting something ready for Harry's arrivial and Hermione wondered if it was a trap. As Hermione tried to peer Ron noticed and turned around to look at her.  
"Do you want to know what I am making, my sweet Hermione?" he asked   
"I don't care Harry can beat you no matter what."  
"Oh, I beg to differ this will suprise him as well as hurt him, if you don't agree to marry me." Ron said  
"Why would I want to marry a two faced jerk who turns on his best friend?"  
"My dear I was talking about myself not Harry, but thanks for letting me know how you feel." Ron said a smirk laying about his cold face.  
"You know damn well who I was talking about."  
"Well my dear I will let you think on it while I go and set up this trap. Here go ahead and watch." He said and suddenly a bubble appeared that let her see a small cottage.   
"That is where Harry parents lived before Voldemort killed them. The house was restored to look as it did the night his parents died. Looks nice doesn't it? Well we'll see how Harry likes it won't we. I'll be back."  
  
Harry knew he was almost there and though he had never been there he could feel a sense of home. Wait he had been there, but he was so little. Harry thought about everything he had learned about his parent's death. Although he didn't know much he was sure he knew most of it. Thanks to the dementors he found out how his mum had died and how his dad had to hold them back from getting Lily. Was he the Heir of Gryffindor? Did Voldemort want to kill his mum? Perhaps he wanted to get to Harry before he grew up to be the Heir to Gryffindor. All Harry could do was speculate.  
  
Harry flew to the house he had seen in pictures in his textbooks, but somehow seeing it in person made it somehow more real. For so long it had almost seemed an untangenable dream. Even when he faced dementors the actual place was never so real. Everyone in the wizarding world knew the story of his parent's death, they all wanted his autograph, and yet he had no clue as to what happened.   
  
Hermione looked into the bubble and saw that Harry had arrived at the cottage. As Harry was getting off his broom Ron walked back into the cave.   
"So Hermione, what is your choice? Save Harry or let him die. Strange how women have determined his life. First his mum died to save him and now you have the choice. I wonder what our Harry would say if he knew it was up to you."   
"I know what he would say. He would tell me not to worry." Hermione answered in a saucy manner.   
"Well we will see. I wonder what he will do when he comes across my present to him. It really is quit fitting that he should get this oppurtunity to use it. My master has been preparing it for months."  
  
Harry walked into the cottage and a pain like a lighting shot down his scar and he knew that this was definately the place where the end of his parents lives sparked the beginning of his life. He stared at the cottage and wished just for one moment his parents could be there. He looked on the table and saw what looked like a pair of normal glasses lying there with a note attached to it. He grabbed the note and read it aloud.  
Harry,  
By using these glasses you have the oppurtunity to step back in time and to try and save your parents. You will be transported to the moment my master is knocking on their door. If you choose not to then things stay the same, if you do and suceed then that will change everything that you know and love. Will this save me you ask? I don't know but everything would change Sirius would not have been in Azkaban and your parents would be alive and you, well you might survive.  
Ron  
  
Hermione just stared at the screen. She knew that there was a trick to this. Harry would get hurt and she knew it. She had to do what she dreaded to save Harry from himself.   
"Ron if you agree to let me speak to Harry then I will marry you. However I would like to see him in person. If that involves you doing a full body bind on me or him then so be it but I need to see him before I do this"  
"Can I trust you?"  
"I won't marry you if you think you can't trust me. Come on Ron we've been friends forever you can trust me."  
"Fine we're going to apparate so hold on." He said and suddenly they were in the cabin.  
  
Harry realized he was looking into the face of the man who used to be his best friend. He was about to reach up and punch Ron in the jaw when he heard Hermione voice enter his ears, " HARRY DON'T HIT HIM!"  
  
"Hermione?!" Harry asked almost wondering if she were real or if she was another dream.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Listen I have promised Ron that you would not do anything and I gave him permission to tie us up so we could talk. He isn't ready yet to let me go and he said he would kill both of us if we escaped so I want you to just sit next to me so I can see you."  
"Hermione, we can get out of here why are you listening to him?" Harry asked baffled by her attitude to this whole thing.  
  
"Because at one time he was our friend and I think I can trust him because of that. Ron before you tie us up I want to sit down next to him. Otherwise the DEAL is off." Hermione said and Ron indicated that it was okay for them to do so.  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug while he slipped something around her neck.   
  
"It's our necklace. I love you" He bent towards her and gave her a kiss that was heartbreakingly tender.   
"I love you too, don't ever forget that. I know that you're not going to like what I have to say but you really shouldn't look into those glasses. Remember the timeglass and what I told you? Do you really think your parents will believe who you are and why you're there? Do you?"  
"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't ask questions if I showed up and killed Voldemort for them." Harry answered.  
"Fine if you won't listen to me on that point then think about it this way, everything would be different. You and I would be totally different people. For all we know Neville would be a different person. Dumbledore's death brought us together, and if it weren't for Voldemort we probably wouldn't be together. Heck for all you know Ron could be a totally different person."  
"I don't know Hermione I have the chance to save my parents along with Cedric and Dumbledore. Plus all the other people who died after Voldemort's fall."  
  
"Harry I can't lose you just promise me you will think about it before you do it. And I mean think not just pretend to. Wait a day or two, okay. Please." Hermione said.   
"Hermione, If I did do this I promise you that I would never forget you. How could I do that? You have changed my life so much Will you marry me when this is over?"   
"I, oh, Harry I will."  
At this point Ron walked in between the two and gave her a look that said it was time to say goodbye. Hermione walked over to Harry and slipped the necklace back around Harry's neck.  
"I want you to take this just in case you go back, just in case if you go back. I want you to remeber me or us in some way shape or form. I LOVE YOU HARRY" She said as she let out a small sob  
"I Love you too, no matter what." Harry turned and faced Ron," I once trusted you as a friend and I don't know why but I feel I can trust you not to harm her. If you do I will never let you live to see you're kids."   
And with that Ron and Hermione disapparated and Harry chould feel tears choking him up.  
Damn Ron and Voldemort, Harry thought to himself. His choice, to save his parents or to save the relationship with Hermione. Why? Is there such a thing as pure evil or is it just spawned by power hungry git's like Voldmort? And if I go back does this mean that I will stop the future evil to come, or is it just a quick fix? Damn Voldemort. If only I had paid more attention to Ron then none of this would have happened. Should he do it?  
Harry couldn't think straight. He wiped his eyes which had evidently been shedding unkown tears. Looked around and saw more then just the living room. He looked around the house and saw the small kitchen that he imagened his mum once cooked in. Would she be there today cooking for Harry if she were still alive? Why did he torment himself with such thoughts? He walked into the hallway and saw two bedrooms the first was a smaller room and looked like it was decorated for a baby. Although it wasn't normal muggle decorations, this had wizards on brooms flying around the room. Harry then looked over and saw that over a crib that looked as if it were made out of enchanted palm leaves,was his name in gold letters. So this was his room. He walked around the room picking up little wizrad toys that he knew he would never have played with. Well even if he couldn't have this life he could make sure other kids have the life they were ment to have. As Harry looked around the room he saw a dragon hide envelope on the wardrobe. Harry opened it up and walked out into the living He pulled out the bundel to see pages almost like a diary. He looked at the first page and read it.  
-31, July 1981-  
Today we celebrated Harry's 1st birthday. It is times like this that James and I wished that everything was different. We both look back into our past and wonder how everything got this far. I feel so bad for James this past year must've been hell for him. First Voldemort went after his mum and dad. Then at a family get together that we were suppose to attend Voldemort killed the rest of James' family. James is only comforted by the fact that they got to see Harry before they died. Meanwhile I wish that I can just run from my past before Harry grows old enough to understand who or what I really am. It's ironic really, James' family is directly linked to Godric Gryffindor and my pitiful past links me directly to Salazar Slytherin. And poor Harry is stuck in the middle. A year old and the center of an age old battle. Sometimes I wish I could just strike a deal with Voldemort to keep Harry and James safe. I think I might, but the only problem is I can't let James know. If he knew then he wouldn't let me do it. I need to start dinner for guests. If only it could be a better party, Siruius and Lupin are coming, so is Petigrew.  
Hermione had been watching Harry hoping that he would chose not to go back but to stay and except the fact that the past was meant to be. She looked at Harry's face and suddenly something hit Hermione that they had been told. "The past repeats itself" Everyone said that Sirius betrayed James but it was Pettigrew. Sirius was James' best friend just like Ron, so what if Ron isn't betraying Harry?  
  
"Ron, you need to look at me in the eyes." Hermione said to Ron suddenly realizing what had happened. Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a questioning look.  
"Why? Have you decided if you want to marry me yet or not?" He asked  
"Look in my eyes Ron, please, if you love me you will." Hermione said and Ron suddenly looked into Hermione's eyes and she realized what had happened. At that moment she hugged Ron so tightly that he almost choked.   
"So I take it you'll marry me?" Ron asked with a beaming smile  
Hermione took out her wand and muttered "Imperius Halterum"  
Ron blanked out for a second and then looked at Hermione.  
"Oh my god, don't tell me what I did." Ron said "Hermione, why are we in this cave?"   
"It's okay Ron, your okay now it just took me a while to figure out. Voldemort must've put an Imperius curse on you."   
"What do you mean, I took you? Oh what about Harry did I hand him over to Voldemort? What kind of friend am I? I betrayed him and now what am I going to do?" Ron said his voice now frantic with concern etched in.   
"It's okay, Ron, so far Voldemort hasn't made his attack but we should get to the cottage before Voldemort gets there!" Hermione said and with that they left the cave and started rushing to the cottage.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had read the letter and wondered what his mum had meant. As he thought about this in depth. Did his mum plan something? Or was it all just her own wishful thinking.   
"Your mum did make a deal with me Harry, but now she isn't here to save you and neither is Dumbledore, your father, or Sirius. I know that you realize there are more frightening things then death. I made this curse just for you. MAXIMUS TURTUM."   
And suddenly Harry was in a sense of a dream. The feeling was almost like that of the dementors and yet it wasn't. He couldn't move and he knew that the world around him was still around, but all of the sudden he was reliving memories that weren't his. He couldn't feel himself breathing anymore either. A bright green light and pain in his forehead happened so simoutanisly that Harry thought he was dead. Before he pased out he heard something in the background so distant and echoy that he couldn't interpert it.  
"HARRY, NO I LOVE YOU... YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME......DIDN'T DO IT."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Voldemort suddenly vanished and from what Hermione could tell Harry wasn't breathing.  
"Oh my god what are we going to do? This is all my fault." Ron said and suddenly Hermione passed out next to him."Hermione come on now you need to wake up come on." Ron said   
Ron picked Hermione up and carried her over to the couch where she woke up as she set her down.  
"Ron," Hermione sobbed that was all she could say, "he, he, he can't be gone can he? How did Voldemort kill him I don't even, oh my god Ron what are we going to do? Hermione was in a state of hysteria which was totally abnormal for her.   
"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for this to happen. I-uh- I didn't want to do this you know that don't you?"  
"What?? oh I understand Ron I won't tell anyone but God what are we going to do. I need to see his body where is it maybe he still alive and I just--"   
"Hermione, there's no body why, Voldemort took it." Ron answered back knowing that if it were just him he would kill himself for causing Harry's death.   
"WHY... Why would Voldemort take the body? Why now when our life should have been starting out? Ron, what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know Hermione I just don't know. I think we need to um... tell Sirius." Ron said  
"Yes, yes you're right, I don't think we can send Hedwig we need to find him ourselves." Hermione said some logic coming back to her mind. The intial was a shock and now her body's hormones were taking over. She looked around and saw a her necklace on the ground.  
"I know a spell that will locate anyone in the world and let you know where they are. LOCATEUMS" And Hermione and Ron were off with Harry's stuff in their arms and the necklace around her neck.  
Suddenly there were standing inside a cottage.   
"Hermione, Ron, What are you doing here?" Lupin asked  
Suddenly as Sirius heard the name he jumped up and out of his seat and lunged at Ron,  
"What are you doing and why did you kidnap Hermione? " Just as Sirius was about to knock Ron out Hermione intervened.  
"Ron was under the Imperius curse."   
It was at that point that Sirius looked at Hermione and realized that she had been crying.   
"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked to concerned to worry about Ron  
"I-I- uh god Sirius I don't want to tell you this really I don't but, Harry is dead." At the end of the sentence Hermione started crying again uncontrollably while Sirius just stood there. He just stood there not moving as if paralyzed. Lupin walked over with silent tears rolling down his face and put an arm around Hermione. Sirius took Hermione and walked over to the couch with them.   
"I don't have to ask who, but how did it happen? I know he mentioned something about Godric's Hollow. I didn't dream that Voldemort would come there. I was just going to tell Harry some news that I found out. I can't believe he's dead.   
Hermione told the two how it happened in a monotone voice and towards the end she just couldn't go on her voice was just dead. Ron took over, although he couldn't even say much about the subject.   
"I wish to anything that it would have been me. Because of me my best friend is dead." Ron said  
"I know how you feel Ron. Everyone thought I betrayed Lily and James but I didn't. Neither did you betray Harry." Sirius said feeling for the boy who at such a young age was so used by heartached and misery he would have given anything to make it go away.   
"Is, is Harry' s body still in Godrics Hollow?" Lupin asked he knew that he would need to be the one to rationally handle everything.  
"NO, Voldemort took it. We don't know why though." Ron said realizing now how much Hermione must've loved Harry because she was completely speechles.   
"Alright, first things first, I need to send an owl to Professor McGonagall to let her know what happened. I am going to insist that she tells no one of Harry's death. I don't want Voldemort's supporters knowing that the one man that could stop him is dead. She also needs to know that you two are staying around here for the rest of the year. Don't worry you will still get to practice magic as a full time wizard. I am going to arrange a wake so that a couple close family and friends can come. But for now I want you and Ron to go to bed. I will give you an enchanted sleep potion." Lupin said he knew his grief would come as soon as he knew he didn't have to take care of others.   
Lupin got up and started making the potion while Ron and Hermione just sat not know what to do or what to say. Ron looked at Sirius and saw the look of complete and totally sadness dissapear into a look of vengence.   
"Voldemort will pay for this, I swear this time he will pay." Sirius got up and started packing things up and while he was doing that he noticed Harry's stuff on the floor. What he noticed more than anything was a dragon hide envelope. A paper had fallen out of it as when Hermione and Ron dropped Harry's things.   
"Where did you get this?" Sirius asked as he picked the paper with eerily familiar scrawl.   
"It was with Harry's things we just picked it up," Ron said thourghly worried about Hermione who was just staring blanky out into space. "Why?"  
"This paper has Lily's handwriting on it." Sirius read it quickly then he knew that his theory had been correct.  
"I knew it James is still alive." Sirius said knowing now what had happened.  
Those words seemed to bring Hermione to life.  
"WHAT?" Hermione asked.   
"I thought I saw James when I was on the run but I wasn't sure, because when I followed up it didn't look like him." Sirius explained "I have been keeping an eye out since I was out of Azkaban because while I was in there I heard rumors that James was alive only he was to scared to show his face because his wife saved him. He has got to know. I need to find him it would only be right for him to take revenge on Voldemort."   
Lupin who had heard everything, was busy worring about the girl, when he taught her she was so bossy and talkitive. "Here drink up, then go in the other room I conjured up two beds for you guys." Lupin Said hoping to get a chance to talk to Sirius privately.  
Hermione, who was in a zombie like trance just followed Lupin took the cup and drank. As soon as she did she fell into bed and went to sleep. She didn't dream and found the peace so relaxing... Ron stood up and followed Hermione to the bedroom where he also fell asleep relaxed and clamer then he had been in months.   
Lupin walked back into the main room where Sirius was sitting reading Lily's notes.   
"Do you realize that she knew what was going to happen, that she negotiated with Voldemort to save James's life? She must've figured if she saved James that he would be able to save Harry."  
"Do you reckon that's what happened?" Lupin asked throughly in awe of the last hour's events.  
"I think that Lily freaked when Voldemort knocked James out she then protected Harry because she knew that Voldemort was taking back his word, when she did that she died and weakend Voldemort. I just wish that James was here to-"  
All of the sudden the two looked up and to there surprise James Potter was standing in the room with them.  
"James???" Sirius said for he wasn't so sure that it was him, James had gotten so time worn, his eyes no longer looked as bright and carefree as they once had.   
"Sirius, Lupin, I need your help no time to explain where I have been but I think Voldemort killed Harry. I know that you want to know how I know so I will start with that. When Dumbledore gave Harry my invisibility cloak, I had put a spell on it to track Harry wherever he went. Today he just disspeared off my device."  
"Wait you've been tracking Harry, then why didn't you tell one of us where you were, that you were safe. I WAS IN AZKABAN because everyone thought I betrayed you. And all you could do was sit back and watch your son. Not to mention what he put up with from the Dursleys. They were horrible to him. I can't believe you would do that" Sirius screamed his rage had overcome his pure shock over the fact that his friend was indeed alive, while his godson was dead. One man died tonight while another man came back to life.  
"What would Harry say if he knew that his mother had to make a deal with Voldemort to save his father. I was not about to let my son know that his father was alive because he wasn't man enough How would you like to tell him that. Dumbledore knew that I was alive, it was up to him to tell Harry." James said wanting anything but this scene  
"You could have stopped what happened. Why James why didn't you. If you were tracking Harry why didn't you come to his rescue when Voldemort tried to attack him in his fourth year. I can't believe you, I thought you were better then that." Sirius said  
"Listen, I don't want to keep fighting about this on and on do you believe me when I say that I am sorry. I didn't want to bring it this far." James said  
"Fine, I don't think that Harry would want us fighting, he was a good boy no thanks to you." Sirius said.  
"I suppose you need somewhere to sleep?" Lupin asked. Tonight was just to bizare for him.  
"Well it would be nice." James answered wishing to god he could breach the gap.  
"We'd give you the other bedroom but Harry's best friend and his girlfriend are sleeping under an enchated sleep."  
"Harry had a girlfriend?" James asked. "Damn it. This is more complicated then I thought."   
"yeah well, see what missing 18 years of a boys life will get you. Here's a pillow." Sirius said  
James took the pillow laid down on the couch and feel asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
Harry woke up, he wasn't sure where he was and he couldn't really remember what happened. All he could remember was the echoy voice of someone he didn't know...  
YOU CAN"T DIE ON ME....I LOVE YOU.....DIDN'T DO IT  
Then suddenly it hit Harry, he realized who the voice belonged to. It was Hermione, the calm that had once been on him washed away and the events came to life.  
Ron betrayed him, and Voldemort had surprised him, instead of saving Hermione he caused her to be kidnapped. He knew that Voldemort was nearby and started screaming Voldemort's name out.  
Harry reached for his wand and realized that it wasn't with him.  
"Looking for this?" Voldemort asked and laughed at Harry who was fighting the pain in his forehead.  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry that we had to vanish so quickly, but I couldn't let your pesty girlfriend figure out what happened. So... you were starting to see the whole picture wern't you Harry? Everything wasn't as simple as you thought it was was it. A good dose of the past will do just perfectly. I believe that we should start with the day your grandparents died. That was a great day. I held all the power,and still do, I could kill you in an instant but what would the fun in that be?" Voldemort asked smirking relentlessly.   
Voldemort dissapeared and suddenly Harry was entering the same dreamy sleep that was naseating. As Harry started seeing only black suddenly a figure came into distance and he realized that he was standing in a cottage that he didn't recognize. He saw to elderly people who, he assumed were his grandparents, there were just sitting there. The he realized what they were doing, they were looking at pictures of him as a baby. He walked in front of them and tried to say something but they were oblivous to him. Suddenly Voldemort pushed through the door and Harry's grandparents turned and saw Voldemort.   
"My, my, my what cute pictures of your grandson. And what's his name?" Asked Voldemort in the exact example of sarcasim.   
"If you tell me I will let you live, well you may need to bow down."Voldemort said.  
"We will never tell you anything VOLDEMORT, you are not going to win, Albus Dumbledore will stop-" And suddenly Harry watched as his Grandfather was turned into a pile of dust. Harry tried to grab the wand out of Voldemort's hand but he couldn't do anything, it was hell watching this happen to his grandfather.   
"Are you going to be as foolish as your husband? Tell me what his name is! NOW!!!!" Voldemort said now looking ready for the kill  
"His name, his name is Harry." Grandmother said.   
"Thanks, Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said as he left   
  
Suddenly Harry awoke to find himself back in the room. Not only was he reliving what happened to his grandparents, but also remembering what happened to his parents. When would this end?....  
One Year Later  
  
"Harry you can't die on me, I love you, Ron didn't do it! Don't go"   
Hermione awoke with a start she was dreaming about the night Harry died. That was a horrible night let alone a week. The wake that followed was horrible, Hermione thought as she twisted the ring on her finger. This was the ring that Harry was going to give her. It was white gold with a stone that was an exact match of Harry's eyes. The Weaslys, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, and James were the only guest at the wake. James, Sirius, and Lupin all agreed that it would be best if no one knew what happened. Besides the shock of Harry's death waking up the next morning to find James alive was right up there. Ron was hanging on but just barely infact Hermione had an overwhelming feeling that he wanted to die except he felt obligated to take care of her. She couldn't sleep anymore and she looked over at her alarm clock it said 3:30a.m . Hermione got up she was use to this by now  
  
Sirius, James, and Lupin all went looking for Voldemort, they thought that perhaps Harry was just missing. They thought that Voldemort was trying to draw James out of the woodwork but after a year of trying to find him they gave up. They still were out there trying to take revenge on Voldemort. Since the night Harry dissapeared Voldemort had become suspisciously quiet. Of course death eaters were still running rampant but it was almost as if there was a calm before the storm. Hermione wished that Harry were here.   
Hermione got in the shower, once she had gone by the old motto that everyone needed 8 hours of sleep, but now she was use to functioning with only 4 hours of sleep. Going to sleep was hell and then she would get the dream. If only I would have realized what was wrong with Ron sooner. If only we apparated. She finished her shower and wondered how much longer she was going to be so weak. She had to move on was the only answer. "I love you Harry but I can't stay captive to a memory."  
  
Harry felt himself coming out of the dream state again. God this was pure hell. Voldemort was right, death was an easier way out. He had just went back to the night his parents died, or should he say mum died. He knew now what happened.  
Lily was sitting at her desk wondering what to do. Should she tell James about the baby? Maybe she could pass the baby off as James'. She wished that the baby was his. James was sitting over on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. All the sudden she heard a baby crying in the background.   
"I'll check on him" Lily said as she walked into the room. "You are suppose to be taking a nap, but you are just like your father to impatient to waste time." All of the sudden Lily heard a thud and knew without seeing who was at the door.  
"Lily take Harry and Run..." James yelled  
Lily set Harry down and walked out to the living room where she saw James lying in a heap on the floor.   
"You promised me that you wouldn't kill him, you lier. Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill myself and then you'd loose your precious heir." Lily spat back suddenly realizing the information and power she had just given Voldemort.  
Voldemort stepped into the hallway and looked into Harry's room.  
Lily got in front of Harry's crib.  
"So this is the brat who the fates have warned me about. And now I realize why. Step aside silly girl."  
"No, not Harry you promised."  
"Don't make me kill you too, Lily. I have grown quiet fond of you."  
"No"  
"Step aside foolish girl"  
"No not Harry, no no......-"  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
It was to much for Harry. What was worse was he couldn't see Hermione ever smiling in his head. Dumbledore's death was the only memory he had of Hermione.   
"Hermione, I love you, Don't give up I will get out of here."   
The best thing for Harry to do was to sit and ingnore sleeping. And hope that another dream wouldn't assult him.  
  
Hermione started to fix breakfast for Ron. Ron woke up at 6 normally and so they would eat together. It was like old times, well almost.   
"Here you go Ron, French Toast and American Fries." Hermione knew that Ron really didn't need to get his meal cooked for him but she felt as if she should.   
"Thanks, did you sleep better last night?" Ron asked, this was a daily question.   
"Not any better." Hermione answered As she reached across the table to get the marmalade Ron looked down at her hand.  
"Where's your ring? The one that Harry gave you?" Ron asked   
"Oh, well I was thinking that maybe if I make peace with Harry's d-d-death tht maybe I will be able to sleep and get on with my life. I can't do that if I am wearing his ring." Hermione said.  
"So you'll just turn your back on Harry, I can't believe that-"  
"I'm not the one who fell under the Imperius curse and got us into this..." Hermione screamed back  
"Damnit Hermione are you ever going to forgive me for it. It could have been you. I wish to God that it wasn't me but it was, are you going to forgive me ever?" Ron by this point had walked over to Hermione  
"Don't you see it was both of our faults, I didn't realize what was wrong with you soon enough. All my studing it didn't help me. I should have known you better. And as for that ring Harry didn't give it to me. He bought it for me but, but,-" Hermione stopped and started sobbing she had walked over to Ron, he put his arms around her.   
"... he didn't give it to you. I know Hermione, I know we both feel horrible and you're right we can't move on if we continue caring a torch about Harry." Ron said  
"Your right-'  
"woh did the great Hermione Granger say that someone else was right, hold on I've got to catch my breath." Ron said joking around  
'You little git, I don't know how I would handle this without you." Hermione said deep inside knowing that she would only be able to move on with Ron, that being with anyone else would be to painful  
"Well I try." Ron answered  
"So here's the deal, no more wondering what would have happened Harry would want us to be happy." Hermione stuck out her hand for a handshake and ron took her hand and shook it. What he did next was unexpected but not completely. He pulled her close to him and gave her a short kiss on the lips. It wasn't really much but Hermione was so shocked she stood back and slapped him.  
"How could you do that? I make peace five minutes ago and already you want to kiss me?" Hermione said thouroly confused.  
"Hermione, Harry asked me to watch out for you, I failed him once, I won't fail him again. He would want us to stick together. And you know I care for you." Ron said cleary wanting to say more but was afraid he would scare her away.  
"He asked you to watch over me, not tell me who to love. I think we should stick together too, but that doesn't mean that you go around kissing me without asking." Hermione said. Deep down she knew that if Ron asked her to marry him, that she would. It wasn't because of love, it was actually the exact opposite, she didn't want to care so deeply for someone again. And although Ron was her friend, who she would greive if he died, what was the point of loving 2 people who could get killed?  
"Listen, I think the best way for us to move on is if we get married, we already are practically." Ron said  
"I- I guess we could, what would it hurt we'd be friends still, so when should we have the wedding"  
"How about a month from now?" Ron asked  
"Sounds good to me, it'll give us a chance to put Harry to rest totally." Hermione said  
With that she left the room and walked into her room. She had a picture of Harry up and she walked over to it.  
"Harry, it's not that I don't love you I do but I can't live loving someone I'll never see again. I need to have someone to depend on and Ron is great. I know you know that." Hermione put the picture of Harry in a box with the ring and the necklace and went out in the living room.  
  
  
"Good news Harry, Good news, I've just herd that your girlfriend is getting married, to Ron." Voldemort said the three weeks later.  
"YOU'RE LYING TO ME." Harry yelled back knowing he couldn't trust Voldemort. Hermione wouldn't do that to him. "Oh, Harry would I do that?" Voldemort asked  
"I've only come to say that you may have your wand back, I've little use for someone like you, someone so riddled with guilt that he can't see straight, I know that I won't need to worry about you infact I think that you will die of heartache." Voldemort said as he started laughing and left the room.  
Harry carresed his wand, hoping just praying that he would get out. HE knew deep in his soul that Hermione wouldn't be able to move on she loved him, besides she knew he wasn't dead, didn't she? Harry started thinking as much as he could without deaths seeping into all his thoughts. That was all he could do. When did the food tray come?  
About the time he usually saw Dumbledore's death...  
  
  
Chapter 10  
"Three more days." Ron said as he snuck up behind Hermione The past week had been a dream Hermione didn't realize that letting go of Harry would lift such a weight off her shoulders and she hadn't been this happy since before Harry died.  
"I wish mum and dad could make it. They are happy that I am finally moving on." Though Hermione was happy she knew that she would never love Ron the way she loved Harry but at least she wouldn't ever lose Ron.  
"When is Charlie coming?" Hermione asked Fred and George were already staying in the inn in town and Bill was coming tonight. Molly and Arthur had been in town since last week as well as James, Sirius, and Lupin. Professor McGonagall was also coming.  
"He's coming on tomorrow too." Ron answered.  
"Ginny is going to be here Friday with Professor McGonagall so she can try on her dress, I hope she likes it." Hermione said she was so nervous that things wouldn't go right, wedding jitters, she thought. Ron and Hermione decided they were going to stay here this little island off the American coast,called Amourin, that no one knew about. It was entirly wizards. Not only was it refreshing to be able to use magic freely but it was far away from Hogwarts. Of course Hermione was offered a job teaching but she couldn't go back even though she said that she was over Harry the truth was she wasn't. However, she ws happier now that she was trying to move on.   
"Well I got to go to town and meet with the seamstress one more time to make sure the color is right." Hermione said, she was also going to take a walk and get away.  
As she walked into town she realized what a beautiful day it was. Quiditch season would be starting soon. All over you could see the tell tale signs that wizrds were ready to cheer on their favorite teams. Harry loved this time of year. Hermione thought. What would they being doing if he were alive. It doesn't matter said another voice in her head. The fact was Harry is dead and he won't return. She was happy with Ron. "I AM"  
  
  
Harry did it, he broke out the incomptent food server was so stupid. Harry had a feeling that Voldemort wanted him to get out for some reason. Harry's main objective was to get to Hermione. Harry came upon a wizarding town and took some money out of his Gringotts acount/vault. He walked into the inn and was surprised that no one noticed him. When he got to his room he realized why. His hair was know at least shoulder length and he had a beard. His tell tale scar was completly covered by bangs and he knew that it was better this way. Harry bought a map and realized he was on a tiny Island called Amourin, near America. Why would Voldemort have taken him here? Harry wondered how he would find Hermione, maybe he should try her parents house first. Harry was extremely tired and decided to try and sleep, maybe if he was lucky it would be dreamless.   
  
Hermione walked into the Seamstress and was welcomed," A Miss. Granger how nice of you to come. Do we still have an appointment for Friday at noon?" Mrs. Talcott asked.   
Mrs. Talcott was a plump old lady who had a sweet disposition and an eye for detail.   
"Yes we still have the appointment, I just wanted to drop by and double check how the coverbuns are coming along." Hermione had picked the colors, Gold, Silver, and Purple. She was going to have white Lilies and purple forget-me-nots in her floral arrangement.   
"Everything is coming along great." Mrs. Talcott answered  
"That's good well I'll be back tomorrow at noon." Hermione said and with that she went home.  
  
Molly and Arthur were taking Hermione and Ron out for dinner along with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Percy couldn't make it because he was busy with his new position at the Ministry of Magic, he was now Directly in line to be the next Minister of Magic.   
"A toast to two kids who finally got their act together." Arthur said raising his cup up towards Ron and Hermione.  
"Here, Here." Said the others  
"Thank you, we are so happy that you all could make it here. I speak for myself and Hermione when I say we couldn't wish to be with anyone else tonight except you guys" Ron said  
"I wish Harry were here." Hermione thought to herself while chiding back "It's no use to fret over what can't be." Hermione just sat back thinking of how this could all be different, Harry would be sitting next to her, Ron would be his best-  
"Hermione, Hermione,my dear, how did you get Ron to agree to Silver, he hates Silver." Mrs. Weasly asked  
"Well I don't know I let him pick Gold so I could have silver." Hermione answered in a preoccupied tone of voice.  
Luckily at that moment the bill came and there was a great argument over who would pick up the tab. Hermione wasn't sure but she think that Arthur and Bill ended up splitting the bill.   
"You seemed preoccupied at dinner tonight." Ron mentioned  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the wedding." Hermione said " well I was just not ours"  
"Are you Happy?" Ron asked   
"Of course I am, I'm just tired and need some rest." Hermione said  
"Alright well, goodnight then." Ron said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
Harry woke up the next morning happy that he had not had dream after dream of deaths instead he had nothingness which suited him just fine. Harry took a shower and decided not to shave his beard however he trimed it so it looked a little more civilized. He summond up some new clothes and decided to go downstairs to eat breakfast.   
Harry sat down and started picking at his waffles. God, it'd been forever since he'd had a real mea and he was enjoying it but as he was swallowing his last bite he heard a familiar voice talking  
"I still can't believe Hermione is marring Ron. I know he's my brother but I didn't think she would ever get over Harry, but it looks like they're happy together so whatever. I still can't believe it's happening on Saturday." Harry almost chocked on his waffle when he heard the familiar voice of Bill Weasly  
"Fred, George, come sit eat breakfast then we need to go try on our tuexes." Bill said "Charlie already left to go pick up Ginny and Professor McGonagall. He's going to take them to the seamstress and then he'll meet up with us."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, how could Hermione do this to him? He would have to go to the Seamstress if only just to see her. If she was happy he couldn't ruin it for her. As much as he loved her he couldn't. Harry got up finished his breakfast and went into town.   
He started wandering around and suddenly he saw her. God, she looked beautiful, she was like an angel, his harmony and peace. He wanted to call out but instead followed her into a little cafe' where he sat down near to her. She looked as if she wanted something better to do. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. Finally she looked over at him and with a questioning eye asked, "Do you have a problem?" with an atitude that could only belong to Hermione  
"N-n-no" Harry said as he looked away.   
  
Hermione looked back into the man's eyes and they looked oddly familiar, almost like Harry's.  
Oh, my god was it Harry?.....  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Hermione stared back at the man and tried to look for any sign that this man knew her.   
"Do you have a problem?" the man asked back with a hint of laughter in his voice  
"I,oh, I'm sorry I guess I'm not very good at minding my own business. If you'll excuse me I've got to meet a friend." Hermione answered still shaken by the man's eyes. The were exactly like Harry's, but he didn't really look so much like him. "Besides Harry is dead. Isn't he?" Hermione got to the Apparation Station where Professor McGonagall and Ginny would be arriving soon. While she waited she thought of the man at the cafe'. There was no way it was Harry, if it were then where was he for the past year? Why would he just answer back and not try and identify himself? No, It wasn't Harry, said the logical part of her mind, yet her heart was nagging this side. What if?  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny yelled out as she ran to give her a hug.   
"Oh, I'm so glad you could make it, both of you." Hermione said her thoughts now in the present.   
"I just can't believe that this is happening. I can't believe you would marry my good for nothing brother." Ginny said with a laugh in his voice.   
"Hello,my dear, it's been awhile." Professor McGonagall said.   
Hermione gave her a hug and Ginny grabbed their bags.   
"Shall we go?" Ginny asked  
With that the three friends took off towards the seamstress  
  
Harry had been watching the ruinion and realized that it had to be true. She looked so happy, "She's moved on." A tratorous voice said in the back. Harry felt like he had been kicked in the chest, he couldn't breath all he could think about was a life without Hermione. Well there wasn't anything to stick around for and yet Harry felt he should stick around just to see the wedding. Why did he torment himself with those thoughts? Harry watched the three girls walk into the seamstress office. What he would give for his invisibility cloak. He looked into the window and saw Hermione's wedding dress. She looked like she walked out of a fairy tale. Professor McGonagall walked into the room in the gown that she was suppose to wear and it was really weird to see her without her severe bun.  
"So" Minerva asked Hermione. She was asking more then how she looked and Hermione knew that.  
"Looks nice, I knew it would." Hermione answered.  
"I wasn't asking about the dress I was asking how you are doing." Minerva said  
"Good, I-I'm good." Hermione asked almost relieved that someone might think that she wasn't ready to move on yet.  
"No you're not. I've known you for what feels like forever and I know that you would be a lot more frantic and nervous if you were good." Minerva said. " I know how close you were to Harry and I don't think that you are over him yet. And I am not saying that it is good to dwell on the past, but I must say you can't rush on and pretend that nothing every happened between you and Harry. I know that you will deny what I have just said but if you need someone to talk to that isn't a Weasly, I'm here for you."   
"I don't know what you are talking about but if I need you I will talk to you okay?" Hermione answered to proud to admit she wasn't over Harry.   
"Oh, Ginny you look all grown up." Hermione said trying to take the attention off of herself.   
"Well I am but thank you." Ginny answered.   
"Well now that this is all taken care of we can go meet for the rehearsal dinner." Hermione said not believing that this was truly happening. She walked into the dressing room to change and Ginny followed her. Minerva started to turn but then she saw someone looking into the window that made her blood freeze. The man had Harry's eyes and hair color. She had to do some quick thinking, she couldn't get Hermione's hopes up if it wasn't him. She would need to make sure. She decided to enlarge the dress a tad, so she could stay behind a little longer.   
"Minerva, aren't you going to change?" Hermione asked anxious to get to the dinner. She need to confirm that she was indeed doing the right thing.   
"You go ahead,love, I think that I might trip over the length and I want to make sure I don't ruin your wedding." Minerva lied  
"I wish she would." Her heart nagged "Shut up he's not comming back."  
"Alright, but do hurry. Come on Ginny." Hermione said  
  
Minerva hurried up and got dressed so she could catch up with that man. She ran out the door and saw him sitting on a bench in the park hands in his face.   
"Excuse me, are you okay?" Minerva asked thinking this was all she could say.  
"Fine thanks, if you don't mind I would like to be alone." Harry answered back while looking up and realized it was Professor McGonagall.  
"H-Harry, is that you?" Minerva asked  
"Harry who, I don't know who you are talking about but I don't know any Harry's." Harry answered he didn't want anyone to know he was alive if it meant a life without Hermoine.  
"Oh, how presumptious of me, you looked like a former student of mine." Minerva said thinking that there was more to this man.  
"Well, I hope you find him, this Harry, good da-" Harry said but suddenly he was caught off guard because Professor McGonagall reached up and moved his bangs.  
"I knew it. Why did you lie to me." Suddenly Harry felt like he was in his first year again being chided for not doing his homework.   
"You saw her she is happy I would just remind her of what could happen agian." Harry answered.  
"She isn't happy she is just carring on that way because everyone else wants her to be." Minerva said.  
"I don't think she would want me in her life. I have been responsible for everyone's death that I know. Why should she die because of me?" Harry said  
"Oh get off of it, what happened to the Harry who went looking for trouble? What happened to the boy who looked out for other's instead of himself?"  
" I am looking out for others, I am looking out for Hermione. If I were to go back she would always worry everytime I went out to fight Voldemort. Or worse yet she would want to come with."  
"Why is that worse. Right now she thinks you're dead. You are just afraid of what might happen if she were to get hurt, or if she turned you down."  
"What do you know, you weren't where I was for a year, you didn't see the things I saw, I won't put Hermione through this again." Harry said.  
"I always thought you were selfless one now I see that you are selfish." And with that Minerva walked away.   
"You DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND." Harry yelled to her as she walked away.  
"I'm ashamed that I made you Head Boy. Don't worry I won't tell Hermione your secret, the wedding is at noon and I know that Ron will make her happy." Minerva said finally deciding to run away.   
  
  
Hermione didn't know how she made it through the rehersal dinner but she did know that she definately wasn't ready for this. It wasn't that she didn't care for Ron because she did but she still loved Harry. She opened up her jewelry box, and took out Harry's ring.   
"Harry, if you are out there at all somewhere, whether you're a ghost or whatever, please help me to know that this is okay. I miss you so much and I wish this was all different. I wish I could turn back time and refused to go with Ron. I wish that I would have realilzed what was wrong with Ron so we could get to you sooner. I wish- oh I just wish you were here with me." Hermione fell asleep sobbing so hard she could barely breath.  
Harry had found out in town where she was staying and decided that he would stop by and just make sure she was okay. He snuck around the back of the house and looked into the window where he saw her sleeping. Maybe he could sneak in a give her a kiss before he left town. He climbed in the open window and carfully lowered himself to the floor. He looked at her and thought of how happy they could be, but what if Voldemort trys something again? He walked over to her and just sat down watching her. She was breathing lightly and looked almost peaceful. For a split second he was ready to wake her up and shake her till she said she wouldn't marry Ron. No I shouldn't do that, she is so peaceful and happy, I will just stay around and make sure nothing ever happens to her. Harry watched her sleep for most of the night then at sunrise he knew he must leave. Harry bent down to give her a kiss so tender one would wonder if he even touched her lips.   
"Harry?" Hermione murmured in her sleep. It took everything Harry could do not to wake her up.   
"I Love You." Harry whispered and crept out the window  
"I Love you...you can't die on me.... Ron didn't do it" Hermione woke with a start, she could have sworn that Harry had been in the room. She realized that today she couldn't go back on her word. She had to go through with the wedding. Ron and her would always be safe and she would be happy. Hermione got up and got dressed. She was busy and needed to get to the hair dresser. But first she needed to wake Ginny and Minerva up.  
As she walked into the living room she saw Ginny and Minerva already up with breakfast cooked.   
"Congratulations, we decided that a bride-to-be must eat." Ginny said   
"Thanks you guys." Hermione said quiet relieved that she wouldn't need to fix breakfast.   
As they ate breakfast Minerva was unsually quiet and Hermione wondered why.   
"Is something wrong, Minerva?" Hermione asked  
"Oh, no nothing. I was just thinking-"  
"About the man you met last night?"  
Minerva had arrived late and explained that she had met an old friend of hers that she hadn't seen since he was in the hospital.  
"Why, I guess I was. It is just so odd that I would run into him here." Minerva said with a tone that warned to drop it.  
"Let's get going."  
  
Harry showed up at the grove where the wedding was taking place and found a spot where he could see and yet not be seen. As people started showing up Harry found it harder to stay where he was. And then the wedding started....  
  
I can't believe I am doing this... Hermione thought as she made her way to the preist.   
"Marriage is a wonderful and beutiful blessing. The magic it creates is far more powerful then the magic that we wizards could ever preform..." As the priest continued his monologue Hermione could only think I'm making a mistake, should I do this...  
"Is there anyone here that objects to these two marvelous people joing together in Holy Matromony..."  
For an eternal minute everyone looked around and wondered if anyone would say anything.  
"someone say yes, please someone, don't make me say it please..." Hermione thought  
"where's Harry he should say something god why doesn't he care I know he loves her." Thought Minerva  
"She's like a narcotic in my blood, I can't let go of her not without a fight.." Harry thought  
"I DO..." came a voice from the back of the grove  
  
Hermione turned around to see the man from the cafe' only his hair was cut and the beard was gone and she knew who it was. Suddenly everything went dark.  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione come on wake up please hunny." Minerva said softly.  
Hermione opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer outside but back at the cottage.  
"Harry, is Harry alive?" Hermione asked   
As Hermione franticlly asked this question Harry was in the living room arguing with Ron while Sirius, James, and Lupin listened in the background.  
"Now of all times you decide to come back?" Ron yelled at Harry  
"I wasn't sure that I was going to until everyone just paused, God do think I wanted this. I was ready to leave as long as I knew she was happy."  
"She was happy, she was moving on. Why would she say yes to marring me?" Ron asked  
"So what you would rather it be that I am dead, I don't care if you were under the Imperius Curse this all worked out to your advantage. And no she isn't happy. I watched her sleep last night, she still dreams of the day I-" Harry was interuptted by a voice that was so dear to him it made him lose his breath.  
"You were there last night. I knew it oh god why didn't you say something?" Hermione asked.  
"I- wasn't sure if you needed me or not, you looked so happy in you wedding dress at the seamstress." Harry said not knowing what to say or do with all these people around.  
"So what you were going to let me marry Ron and let me continue thinking you were dead? I know you sure as hell would have liked to know your father was alive. Don't you think I deserved the same consideration." Hermione said although she was happy that he was alive she was so upset because he didn't do something the minute he got back.  
"Would you all please leave I would like to talk to Hermione alone,please." Harry asked  
"I want to stay, as far as I know Hermione is still my fiance'." Ron said walking over to Hermione   
"Ron, I think that I should speak to Harry in private." Hermione said and though Ron didn't want to he knew he couldn't push her.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to come back and risk your being hurt again. What if Voldemort trys-"  
"Voldemort hasn't done anything since you dissapeared, why would he start now? Besides Where have you been all this time?"   
"Because he had what he wanted, he tormented me every moment with the death of someone. I had my meals schedualed around peoples deaths, it got to the point where I would know the general time thanks to the dream. So no I wasn't enjoying myself, it got to the point where the only way I could see you was the day the Dumbledore died. That was how I lived for a year, you were the reason I kept eating and trying to hold on. Then I came here and find that you were getting married. What was I suppose to do? I didn't want to hurt you again, but I couldn't let you marry Ron." Harry said sitting down resting his head on his hands and realizing that silent tears were pouring down his face.  
"oh, god, Harry I love you. It was just so hard without you. I knew that I couldn't fall in love again so why not marry a friend." Hermione said as she walked over to Harry. "How did you escape if Voldemort had your wand?" Hermione asked  
"That's the thing Voldemort gave me my wand back after telling me you were getting married." Harry answered  
"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked  
"Because this is his idea of a sick game, he is convinced I will die of heartbreak." Harry said hoping that this wasn't going to be his fate. He knew if Hermione said she didn't love him he would die.  
"Well I would hate to disapoint the crazy dark wizard but I love you and nothing not even a year away would change that." Hermione said as she took his hands in her face and gave his lips a kiss. Harry gave her kiss back and they were kissing passionately as if they would never get enough of each other again. Suddenly Hermione pulled back and asked,"What about Ron?"   
"I don't know but I guess we will have to tell them all that the wedding is definately off." Harry said.  
"Alright I'll go get them and have them all come in here." Hermione said exstatic that Harry wasn't dead and he still loved her.  
  
Everyone filed back in the room Harry looked around at all the faces that were filled with shock. Harry looked into the faces of old friends that he hadn't see for so long. And then he stopped and saw a face that had haunted him for more then a year, infact this face had haunted him his entire life. Harry didn't know what to do should he make a scene, or should he just wait. Poor Hermione had already had enough for one day, I'll wait, Harry decided.  
  
"Everyone, I can't go on with the wedding, I wouldn't expect any of you to go on had your friend come back from the dead. You are all welcome to stick around but there won't be a wedding today." Hermione said. Everyone looked around for a spilt second to confirm if it was okay to welcome back Harry and then they started coming up to him giving him hugs, first was Mrs.Weasly.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear I am so glad you're alive. For awhile we didn't think we could go on. It's alright, don't worry about the wedding I was a little worried about the two of them but now that you're back you all can get through this horrible ordeal together." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
Bill, Charlie, and Arthur all came over and shook Harry's hand letting him know that they were glad he was back.  
  
Professor McGonagall came over and gave Harry a big hug which was a suprise,"I knew you'd do the right thing. She needs you and you need her, invite me to the real wedding." she said with tears in her eyes. "Well I think I need to get Ginny and myself back to Hogwarts, see you soon. Maybe Christams?" She asked as she got her things together.  
"Sounds good to me." Harry said throughly excited to be back almost forgetting the revelations of the past year.  
The Weasly's all decided that they had better go and let Harry, Ron, and Hermione catch up so they left with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sirius and Lupin walked up to Harry and gave him a big bear hug,"God Harry you don't realize the hell this past year has been, I wanted to rip Voldemort limb from limb." Sirius said. "It was like well, it was like losing your father and mother all over." He said with a huge sigh. And with that James walked foward, with tears in his eyes, he looked at Harry, and Harry felt a rush of hate like a volcanic erruption rising up in him. As James went to give Harry a hug Harry pulled back and punched James across the chin.   
"You, I can't believe you would show your face here and now. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." Harry yelled as James stumbled backwards stunned by his son's outburst.   
"Harry, you don't understand, I-" James started   
"YEAH, Maybe I don't but that still doesn't explain why you were never there. Stay away for me, infact leave, why should you care about anything that has to do with me? 19 years, dad, 19 years and now you decide to come back. I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave and never try and talk to me aga-" Harry suddenly felt very dizzy he couldn't see straight.   
"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked walking over to Harry putting her arms around him.  
"Yeah I'm fine he needs to leave now." Harry said trying to focus  
"Harry, please_"  
"I said LEAVE!" Harry yelled   
James left and Sirius and Lupin walked out with him. Sirius had forgiven James but it didn't mean he was any happier about what it meant to Harry.  
Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch and Hermione just put her arms around him. Ron who was still in the room spoke, " Harry it wasn't that I didn't want you back it's just I thought Hermione was happy and I didn't want you to hurt her. I am so sorry about that, that night. If I'd known what was going to happen then I would never have gone to the D.E. meeting. I am so sorry do you forgive me?" Ron asked after seeing what Harry had just gone through the past 10 minutes he didn't want to hold a grudge anymore.   
"Yeah, Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks for taking care of Hermione for me." Harry said to Ron knowing that if he weren't here he would wish Ron to take care of Hermione.   
"Harry, are you sure you are okay it looked as if you couldn't focus when you were yelling at your father? Hermione asked  
"Yeah don't worry about me, I'm home and that's enough for me." Harry said wanting to just sit there with Hermione holding her.   
"Well, I think I am going to visit with Bill and Charlie before they leave." Ron said  
"Alright, forgive me for not arguing but I want to just relax." Harry said  
"That's 'k" Ron said as he walked out the door.   
Harry took Hermione's hand and wondered about his stuff, including the ring  
"Herm, what happened to my things after, well after I dissapeared?" Harry asked  
"Well actually, Minerva brought it here when we had the wake, it's all in the other room in a trunk." Hermione said  
"What about Hedwig and Phawkes?" Harry asked  
"Hedwig and Phawkes are okay Sirius has kept Hedwig busy." Hermione said  
"That's good, where did you say my trunk was?" Harry said really wanting to get to the trunk so he could find the ring.   
"Harry, What's so important about your trunk it's in my room, but you really should relax and take it easy."  
"I want to find something. Come with me." Harry said, literally pulling Hermione with him.   
"Well I don't see what is that important, but here it is." Hermione showed him his trunk and he opened it up. He started tearing it apart and couldn't find, "where is it? Goddammit who would have taken it out of here. " Harry said   
"What in god's green earth are you looking for?" Hermione asked and then it dawned on her, the ring. She went over to her jewelry box and pulled out the ring.   
"Looking for this?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, how did you get that?" Harry wondered  
"Did you think I would just let your stuff sit unsorted? I went through and found it, then I asked Ron about it and he told me all about it." Hermione said while handing it to Harry.  
"Well, now that it's no longer a surprise." Harry got down on his knee. "Hermione, I couldn't live without you, you are a part of my soul and destiny. You kept me alive the past year and I know that if it weren't for you I would be dead. I would feel like a king if you said yes to marring me. Will you?" Harry said as he slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. He looked into her face and saw tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at her waiting for a reply and all she could do was hug him and shake her head fervently.   
"I take that as a yes?" Harry said just to hear her say it.  
"Yes I want to be Mrs. Hermione Potter." She said "Can we have a big wedding maybe at Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked she didn't really like this island, especially since Harry was back.  
"We can do whatever you want." Harry said with a laugh at his Hermione's eagerness. HIS Hermione, he thought, god that sounded good.  
"Can we wait till spring?" She asked   
"Of course. Invite anyone you want." He offered  
"Even James?" Hermione answered  
"Why would you invite him? He wasn't there all those years why now?" Harry asked  
"He's your father, you weren't here for the past year, he kept tabs on you. Remember when you got the invisibility cloak? He sent it to Dumbledore and coated it with a traking substance. He knew where you were."  
"You're telling me Dumbledore knew that my father was alive and didn't tell me? Why am I always the last to find out. Why me? I didn't know who or what I was until I was 11. I didn't know anything about what happened. And now he comes back and you expect me to forgive him?"   
"Harry, he felt horrible, your mum ended up dying because of him. By the time you were with your aunt and uncle he figured you were okay. Dumbledore gave them the letter explaining who you were, and what happened. By the time Dumbledore knew your father was alive he figured that it was to late to tell you. HE LOVES YOU HARRY." Hermione said  
  
"I don't care he couldn't protect my mum, what if I can't protect you?" Harry said letting the one thing that had been on his chest off.   
"What if the moon falls down? I trust you whether or not you trust yourself. You could never convince me to stay away from you, your father deserves a chance and you must give him one." Hermione said.  
"You don't understand what my mum did to protect us, she offered to have Voldemort's heir to protect us. She was pregnant with his child, the night he tried to kill us." Harry said  
"Oh, god Harry, I'm so sorry. Let's just drop the subject for right now. I just want to sit in your arms and dream." Hermione said  
"Of what?" Harry asked   
"My finace' he's tall dark and handsome, quit a strapping young man." Hermione said.  
"Well he's a lucky man." Harry said and they fell asleep watching the fire.  
  
A/N this is the end of my Harry Potter and the Betrayal  
however I am only doing this becase I need to start a new story,   
this is getting to long to send. I would like to thank all the people who   
reviewed this and the next one will be called,........................  
  
Happily Ever After??  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
